One of Each
by qwerty1410
Summary: A child with pointy ears buried underground. An ancient idea finally taking fruit. And Keeper of the lost cities!
1. Chapter 1

**First post, sorry if it sucks.**

Joseph opened his eyes for the first time, he couldn't remember anything but darkness. Was this what it was like to be born? but that didn't make sense, he knew how to speak, that he was in a cave, and that what had woken him up was light. So he had to have learnt some skills somewhere. If only he could figure out how to move. He looked around, he could see a small group of teenagers staring down at him from a hole in the ceiling where all the light was coming through.

"Hello?" one of them had spoken, a girl, he thought.

"Who are you?"

"Joseph," he replied, "and I can't seem to remember how to move my limbs."

"Come on you guys get him out of there," there must have been more of them out of his sight. Soon, they had levitated him out of the hole and seated him down on the ground.

"Thank you, although I'm not sure who I am"

"Do you remember anything?" one of the boys asked.

"No, but I must have learned to speak somehow so..."

The teenagers walked a way away and had a whispered conversation which he could still hear because of his enhanced hearing. _Wait, enhanced hearing_? If he had enhanced hearing, then did that mean... that he also had other enhanced senses? He was still pondering a way to test this as the teenagers got back.

"Hi, I'm Sophie, we're going t-"

"To take me to 'the adults', yes I heard."

"Then you must have also heard that we're going to have to look into your mind."

"To check for any memories, you see. your ears, well…" One of the boys clarified.

"What about them?" he reached up to feel his ears, "what the..." Why did he have pointy ears? Only ancients had pointy ears, he was just a teenager.

"Yeah, do you think you can stand?"

He tried standing up, but after a moment was forced to give up.

"No, I don't think so"

The two larger boys, there were four of them, carried him to a house, medium-sized, by Elvin standards, where six adults came out to meet them. One of them, short and wrinkly, which, for an elf, made no sense, suddenly gasped when he saw Joseph. Inhaling, he asked abruptly,

"What is your name?"

"Joseph." the man seemed to be freaking out but trying to hide it. Turning to Sophie he asked,

"How did you find him?"

"I triggered a memory while thinking about what you told me about you and your brother. Why, do you know him?"

"Sort of. I should probably explain."

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Please review, I REALLY want feedback.**


	2. 913 years before

**Hi!**

**I honestly thought I wouldn't get a single view so THANK YOU FOR READING THE FIRST CHAPTER.**

**PLEASE Keep in mind I had no idea what I wanted to do with this story until I started writing.**

**I do NOT know Mr. Forkle's name or backstory, this is all made up.**

_**913 years before.**_

Joseph Petragan was playing base quest with his friends at Impsmile. Probably winning too. The other Joseph would know once he got back. Meanwhile, he was doing their elementism homework. Or was supposed to be doing it, he was really just lying on his bed cursing their father, Impsmile - more like Impfart, he thought - foxfire, and the entire elvin world.

He stopped, a faint grumbling noise was coming from the hallway, then the door opened and in came his uncle.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were at Impsmile."

_I can't tell him. "_Um… Bronte cut open his knee."

"You kids and your dangerous games… anyway, it's probably better that you're here, Joseph. I need a bit of your DNA, you see, I'm trying to figure out why your mind is so hard to get into."

"Okay, so what do you want, some hair?"

"Actually some of your blood would work best"

Joseph held out his arm as his uncle pulled out a needle, closing his eyes, he prepared himself to be stabbed.

_**30 years later**_

Other Joseph walked around to the front of his uncle's house. He wished that it was his brother's turn to do investigating, Joseph - the primary one, Other Joseph had long gotten over the fact that his brother was more confident and simply a stronger telepath and had thus earned the title of primary joseph, no one but their father would ever have to be able to tell them apart so it hardly mattered - was much better at handling such things. He would have been able to comfort Other when he learned about their beloved uncle's death.

Other paused, so lost in his thoughts that he almost missed the lone piece of paper float up in a gust of wind. The only sheet from his uncle's vast library to survive the fire. He picked it up.

_eriment was successful, i should be able to crea_

_r each species, i have a plan._

_nimals ill take random, for intelligent species i need dna._

_oseph, elnigh_

_re: mo, amree_

_omes: grassy, lenom_

_gram, female? - linder_

_ls: srank, grina_

_ves: ralor, wona _

_mans: why should we care if they go extingt_

_ble to clone to assure survival_

_made sure they are strong_

_e them all basic skills_

_ries to find each other_

_r four season tree in cave_

**I wonder what all this could mean?**

**Once again don't forget to review with your own ideas!**

**THANK YOU for reading I have always wanted to create a fanfic and see what people think of my ideas.**


End file.
